User talk:DannyBoy7783
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:03, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Canon To understand why post-war garak info was removed read this. Jaz talk | novels 21:32, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :I understand why you removed it. I posed my response as a question to nudge you to put it back in and under the proper heading. I wasn't asking because I'm ignorant of site policy.--DannyBoy7783 06:54, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :: Jaz was right to remove it and question why it was placed in the canon section of the article because the placement of information suggested that it came from a canon source-- that is, an episode. However, you are partially right, he should have saved...or more specifically placed the text he removed into the talk page for discussion. As for the text itself, it should be written in the perspective of "In the novel A Stitch in Time...happened" and the text should be placed in a section that clearly notes that this information is apocrypha and was not derived from a canon source. Since a section for this has been already created, the text you are concerned about would fit nicely alongside the 'Mila is Garak's mother' reference. --Alan del Beccio 07:03, 26 February 2006 (UTC)